Obsidian Daggers
Obsidian Daggers is a crew that sails on the Emerald Ocean. Crew Rules General Rules Crew Rule #1: When Darla's happy, everyone's happy. So make Darla happy... all the time. Crew Rule #2: There will be no random recruiting in this crew. We need to get to know people that are about to join us before inviting. If ye did well during a pillage with us, followed captain's / officer's orders and proven to be mature and reliable mate we might ask ye if ye'd like to join the crew. Obsidian Daggers isn't about numbers, it's about quality, so we are looking only for experienced players with good stats. Crew Rule #3: ALWAYS ASK PTB BEFORE GETTING ON THE SHIP. PTB stands for "permission to board". Proper way to ask permission to board is to say on crew chat: "PTB ". Do not jump on the ship until officer in charge of that ship grants ye permission to board. Crew Rule #4: Respect yer crewmates and officers. Insults and bad language won't be tolerated. Crew Rule #5: If ye have any questions about the game, puzzles, the crew or anything else, ask Darla (or another officer). She'll do her best to give ye answer ye need. But don't go spamming her with questions during pillage, she might be too busy to respond. (Before asking Darla ye should also check YPPedia. Wiki is yer new best friend.) Crew Rule #6: There shall be no spamming, no whining, and no begging. Spamming is a bad form (and can earn ye a blackspot or /complain), true pirate doesn't whine and if yer in this crew it already means that yer quite capable of earning yer own poe (and people begging Darla for poe don't make her happy. See rule #1.). Pillaging rules for jobbers and crewmates alike Crew Rule #7: NEVER LEAVE DURING BATTLE. If ye do, yer booty will be cut down and ye won't be hired again. If you do have to leave, please do so between battles. Let officer in charge know that ye have to go. Crew Rule #8: Jobbers are hired to work at pillages and are paid for their time and effort. Do not laze about (unless officer in charge allows it) or ye will be planked. No carousing puzzles and challenges during the pillage. If ye want to play those, do it at the inn. Crew Rule #9: Do not bug officers to gun or navigate. If they need a gunner, they will ask for one. Crew Rule #10: Do not bug officers to pay ye yer share of booty at sea. Booty can only be divided at port. Also do not ask to port if ye have to log off. If ye worked during the pillage and stayed til the end of battle, ye will be paid and yer fair share of booty will be waiting for ye when ye log back on. Crew Rule #11: If ye have to go AFK during the pillage, inform officer in charge about it. If ye are AFK for longer period without permission ye will be planked. Crew Rule #12: ALWAYS TEAM UP IN SEA BATTLE SWORD FIGHT/RUMBLE. :*Sword fight: Officer in charge will give instructions about the number of mates per team (usually 2-3, never solos, never more than 3). To team up click on opponent's mini puzzle to the right. Dots by opponent's puzzle show how many crewmates are already attacking that opponent. That means that we need 2-3 dots next to the opponent, no solos, no fours... (NOTE: big red dot means 5, not one) Always remember to reteam after kill and check yer team from time to time, reteam if needed. :*Rumble: teams of 3 or 4, defend legendary/ultimate rumblers aboard. Rules for (prospective) officers Crew Rule #13: Do not bug for promotion. When ye fulfil promotion requirements, captain will talk to ye about promotion. Crew Rule #14: Other officers may promote crewmates who meet promotion requirements to the rank of officer. Promotions to FO and SO can be given by captain only. Additional Crew Rule #15: Crew colors are white, maroon and black. Please get at least one simple outfit in those colors (it can also be all white, white/maroon, all black... just make it in one or more of the crew colors). If getting one simple crew uniform is a problem to ye, talk to the captain. Recruitment New mates may be recruited if: *pirate has proven to be good worker while jobbing for us (can keep excellent score most of the time in at least one duty puzzle) *expressed mature behavior (no whining, no being rude; obeying orders; using proper language and not 1337 speak or variants of it... generally, obeying crew rules) *has 2 renowned (or higher) standing in sailing, carpentry, bilging or gunnery *may be accepted to the crew without skill test on a pillage if captain or one of the officers know him/her well and other requirements are met *new alts may be accepted if captain or one of the officers know main pirate well, and main pirate meets behavior/skill/stats requirements *THERE WILL BE NO RANDOM RECRUITING AND NO GREENIES IN THIS CREW! I'd rather keep our crew small, with a few good mates, than fill it with greenies that will booch our pillages by leaving in battle and drive us all crazy. Crew Stalls/Shoppes *Lock, Stock and Barrel - fine furnisher shoppe, *Daggerdarla's tailoring stall, Admiral *Daggerdarla's weaving stall, Admiral *Daggerdarla's distilling stall, *Daggerdarla's distilling stall, *Daggerdarla's shipbuilding stall, *Nouseki's Ironworking stall, *Ara's apothecary stall, Admiral